coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8625 (24th April 2015)
Plot David, Andy and Gail catch up with Michael. She tells him that all of the chaos the family's in caused her to waver. After he convinces her he wants nothing more than to get married, they happily go back to the service and she says "I do". Cathy’s deeply hurt to think Sharif and Roy were plotting how to take her allotment from her. Sally continues to rail about the graffiti. Sophie tells Jenny that Jack’s child minder is going to be out of action for weeks as she’s broken her leg. Maria tells Luke that they're finished as she can't have someone who lashes out in anger around Liam. The garage meeting is a success. Jenny secretly phones her employer and quits her job. Nick gives Gail and Michael a week's holiday on the Costa Brava as a wedding present. Callum phones Sarah and tells her to meet him in the Rovers. Nick overhears. Luke tells Steph that Maria must know the truth about Andy so that she'll forgive him. As Sinead prepares to leave hospital, it’s clear she’s nervous and Sam offers his moral support. Sarah slips away from the reception as Bethany swigs down champagne. In a break with tradition, Gail makes the wedding speech. At Nick's prompting, Andy makes a heartfelt speech which is listened to by some with discomfort. Callum tells Sarah about him beating David up. She tells him to stay away from her brother from now on but nevertheless accepts a drink from him. Jenny tells Kevin she's been made redundant. Bethany gets drunk and when Nick tries to drag her home, she pulls the buffet and wedding cake off the table. Roy orders Sharif to apologise to Cathy or consider their allotment partnership dissolved. Sinead confesses to Sam that she's not looking forward to people fussing over her when she's back home. David realises Sarah has been with Callum. Andy packs a bag and prepares to leave, but returns, telling Steph he can't do it. Gail tells Sarah she has to get a tighter rein on Bethany while they're away on honeymoon. Jenny gets stroppy when Sophie asks her if she ever wanted her own kids. Jenny offers to be Jack's new child minder, making Sophie suspicious. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Callum Logan - Sean Ward Guest cast *Sam Hayden - Peter Mitchell *Registrar - Beatrice Comins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room *Weatherfield Register Office - Marriage room and foyer *Allotment *Unknown street Notes *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael is devastated as the wedding service grinds to a halt; Jenny secretly quits her job when she learns Jack's childminder is out of action; and Maria makes a shock decision after hearing about Luke's behaviour. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,700,000 viewers (18th place). This lower than-usual figure was due to the episode being transmitted opposite the 2015 final of Masterchef on BBC1. Category:2015 episodes